J'ai dit dangereux et tu es venu
by LadyLucina
Summary: Après trois ans de mort simulée, Sherlock est de retour, bouleversant la toute nouvelle vie de John. Ce dernier est perdu entre le désir de rejoindre son meilleur ami et le sentiment de trahison provoqué par son mensonge. Et pourtant... K pour les mots grossiers.


**Coucou !**

 **D'entrée de jeu, je tiens à préciser que cet OS est une impro totale, qui s'appuie sur la fameuse réplique du titre, dite par Sherlock dans « A Study in Pink ». Il se trouve que j'ai visionné l'épisode la veille et que l'envie d'écrire quelque chose autour de cette phrase me démangeait. Donc voilà un écrit du point de vue de John, que j'adopte rarement dans mes fics car je ne suis pas forcément très à l'aise avec lui et que j'adore écrire du point de vue de Sherlock. Mais, étant donné que j'avais pris pour base une phrase qui le concernait, il me semblait plus logique de voir les choses à travers ses yeux. La fic se situe juste après le retour de Sherlock, après cette scène mythique où John montre qu'il a une droite impressionnante. Allez, je vous laisse en espérant que ça vous plaise (oui je fais partie de cette catégorie très restreinte d'auteurs qui espèrent que leur travail sera bien accueilli) !**

 **Enjoy !**

John lisait son journal sans retenir un traître mot de l'article ébauchant le portrait d'un scientifique pressenti pour être le futur Prix Nobel de médecine. S'il aimait sentir l'odeur de papier du _Times_ , qu'il prenait au kiosque tous les matins avant de le lire en sirotant sa tasse d' _English Breakfast_ , son esprit était ailleurs. Son esprit tournoyait autour de Sherlock Holmes. Son meilleur ami, qu'il croyait décédé jusqu'à la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il avait fait irruption dans le restaurant dans lequel il dînait en compagnie de sa fiancée, Mary Morstan, sous les traits d'un serveur. Cet enfoiré, ignorant complètement le choc provoqué par cette vue, s'était comporté comme s'il revenait à la maison après une journée passée sur une affaire. Comme s'il n'avait jamais simulé son suicide en sautant du toit de Barts. L'étonnement, la joie et la colère s'étaient disputés la place dans le cœur du médecin. La dernière avait fini par l'emporter sur les deux autres, envoyant le détective consultant au tapis et mettant fin à un dîner romantique.

John serra le poing à cette pensée, froissant une page du malheureux journal. Malgré les relances incessantes de Sherlock par texto, la colère ne le quittait pas il avait traversé des mois terribles de dépression, souhaitant, dans ses heures les plus noires, en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Pendant trois ans, il avait cru que les accusations lancées par Moriarty, mettant à jour la soit-disant imposture de son ami, l'avaient poussé au suicide. Pendant trois ans, il s'était laissé ronger par la culpabilité, pour n'avoir pas empêché Sherlock de se donner la mort, parce qu'il aurait dû voir le désespoir de son partenaire. Il était médecin et avait fréquenté de nombreux dépressifs, avait vu des soldats victimes de syndrome post-traumatique. Il était l'homme qui connaissait Sherlock Holmes par cœur. Sa psychologue lui avait expliqué que tout cela était parfaitement normal. Elle avait été abominablement bienveillante et professionnelle. Elle avait été terriblement inutile. Seule Mary, qui avait débarqué un matin au cabinet où il travaillait pour postuler à un poste d'infirmière, lui avait permis de sortir de l'enfer où il se lovait, déambulant au bord du gouffre en essayant de vivre.

En essayant de trouver la sérénité de son quotidien apaisante. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de nuits passées à chercher des indices dans une décharge, plus d'effractions, plus de descentes de police élaborées à partir de cartes de police volées, plus de morceaux de cadavres humain dans le frigo ou d'expériences douteuses dans le four. Il y aurait des réveils calmes, des nuits tranquilles, des soirées télévision sereines, des êtres humains qui s'allongeraient sur sa table d'examen et non sur celle d'une morgue, des êtres respectueux et peut-être une douce jeune femme. Pas de détective qui tempêtait lorsque l'ennui le prenait, tirait dans les murs, l'emmenait sur une affaire, le faisait rire par une remarque maladroite ou indécente, lirait en lui en un quart de seconde et bouleverserait ses journées par sa simple présence. Sa vie s'était mise en orbite autour de Sherlock Holmes et pour rien au monde, il n'aurait abandonné cela pour la vie normale à laquelle tant de gens aspiraient.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas traumatisé par la guerre, docteur Watson. Elle vous manque. »_

Par ces simples mots, Mycroft avait ouvert une brèche dans les ténèbres de John, déchiré le voile par lequel il obscurcissait sciemment ses perceptions, refusant de voir la vérité. Toute personne saine d'esprit voudrait échapper à la guerre. Mais lui, il aimait l'adrénaline des combats, lorsque la mort vous effleurait de ses doigts froids, avide de vous prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte ultime. Il aimait le stress qui pulsait alors dans ses veines lorsqu'il devait soigner un soldat au milieu des balles, des cris et du sable de l'Afghanistan. Alors oui, il y avait les cauchemars, le chagrin et les remords de ne pas avoir sauvé Danny, Yasmina ou Mohammed. Il était revenu à Londres et s'était vite rendu compte que cette vie civile, si plate, ne voulait pas de lui. Sherlock, en quelques heures, avait à nouveau rempli son monde de sensations et de couleurs. Des mois de thérapie avec une psychologue aux paroles bienveillantes et aux conseils avisés n'avaient pas réussi ce que Sherlock Holmes, avec son impolitesse, sa folie et son goût dérangeant pour les scènes de crime, avait accompli en quelques heures. Sherlock était un junkie, accro aux sensations fortes, en quête perpétuelle d'un crime qui pouvait le surprendre et occuper son immense intelligence au moins quelques jours. Un énergumène qui, d'un seul coup d'œil, pouvait savoir si la voisine avait trompé son époux et avec qui, qui proclamait haut et fort être un sociopathe de haut niveau et qui pourtant avait paniqué quand il s'était présenté bardé d'explosifs, à la merci de Moriarty. Il se rappelait de la voix froide de Sherlock quand il affirmait n'avoir pas de cœur et de ses yeux bleus qui démentaient ce qu'affirmaient les mots, pour qui savait voir.

John plia son journal, abandonnant définitivement l'idée de le lire. Il avait, encore une fois, évité la rubrique des faits divers, vestige de sa volonté d'abolir tous les rituels qu'il avait instaurés avec son ancien colocataire. Au 221B, le médecin lisait toujours cette rubrique à son ami, se guidant aux « Sans importance », « Mets-la de côté » et « Contacte Lestrade » sortant de la bouche d'un Sherlock vêtu d'une robe de chambre, affalé sur le canapé et contemplant le monde qui l'entourait comme si ce dernier l'avait offensé.

Avec le retour de Sherlock, il avait à nouveau cette vie à portée de main. Illusion. Tout avait changé il était maintenant fiancé, il avait un métier, il avait déménagé, quittant la pagaille autrefois joyeuse et chaleureuse du 221B pour un appartement cosy, typique du _hygge_ , concept danois du bien-être dont les Londoniens s'étaient entichés. Il s'était laissé aller au courant apaisé de cette vie sans histoires, reléguant le soldat et le bras droit de Sherlock Holmes au plus profond de lui-même. Et voilà qu'il frappait à nouveau à la porte, luttant contre le sentiment de trahison qui tétanisait les muscles de John, l'accablait et lui donnait l'envie furieuse de casser le nez parfait du con qui lui avait servi de meilleur ami.

Son téléphone portable vibra à nouveau et avec un soupir, il délaissa le toast beurré qu'il dévorait pour lire un nouveau message de Sherlock. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à les lire. Cela faisait sourire Mary, qui, après avoir rencontré le détective ressuscité, avait déclaré qu'elle l'aimait bien. John avait été surpris que la jeune femme accepte aussi vite la résurrection de cet homme, semblant nullement choquée par l'événement. Mais n'était-ce pas parce qu'elle différait totalement des femmes avec lesquelles il avait eu des rendez-vous que John l'avait choisie ? L'infirmière savait quelle place essentielle Sherlock avait occupée dans la vie de son fiancé, à quel point sa mort l'avait affecté.

 _« C'est rare d'avoir une seconde chance John, mais je peux t'affirmer que des proches qui reviennent entre les morts sont plus rares encore. Je sais que tu te sens trahi et n'importe qui d'autre aurait rendu la mort de Sherlock effective, mais saisis cette chance, pour être à nouveau pleinement ce que tu es. Je t'aime, mais j'ai toujours eu le sentiment d'aimer un homme incomplet. »_

Des mots durs, mais typiques de Mary, qui ne prenait jamais de pincettes lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait parfaitement saisi le message. Cependant, il hésitait toujours, perdu dans le maëlstrom de sentiments avec lequel il se débattait depuis plusieurs jours. John était un homme fier, loyal et avec un sens de l'honneur solide. Sherlock avait bafoué tout cela, remis ses principes en cause, fissuré les certitudes qu'il avait à propos de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de tout cela. Fallait-il tout jeter à la poubelle, tourner le dos à Sherlock, qui attendait pour déformer à nouveau l'existence de John pour la remodeler en une vie tout sauf normale mais juste ? Fallait-il se lancer dans l'inconnu, lui faire à nouveau confiance comme cette première fois, quand il l'avait suivi sur une scène de crime sans poser de questions ? Quand il était resté à ses côtés malgré le fait que la présence de la valise de Jennifer Wilson laissait supposer que Sherlock était un meurtrier manipulateur, prêt à s'en prendre à John ? Quand Lestrade, par sa descente de drogue, avait indiqué le passé de junkie de Sherlock à son nouveau colocataire ? Cela n'avait pas dérangé John, alors que ça aurait dû.

Le médecin pesta. Rien n'avait jamais été ordinaire entre eux. Les meilleurs amis regardaient des matches de foot en buvant des bières, se taquinaient sur leurs conquêtes, étaient témoins au mariage de l'autre. Ils se rencontraient, apprenaient à se connaître et emménageaient éventuellement ensemble. Lui, avait rencontré un homme qui savait tout de lui en un regard, avait emménagé sans le connaître avec lui et avait tiré sur un homme dans les heures qui suivirent pour le sauver. Il discutait crimes autour d'une tasse de thé, passait sa vie à s'énerver contre l'individu qui prenait un malin plaisir à ruiner ses relations amoureuses sans jamais songer à s'en aller et aimait cet homme plus que tout, même s'il se comportait comme un connard la majorité du temps.

Un connard qui apaisait ses cauchemars en jouant du violon à trois heures du matin, le Printemps de Vivaldi, mélodie joyeuse que John avait toujours affectionnée. Les voisins avaient toujours pensé qu'il faisait cela pour être agaçant et avant l'arrivée du médecin, ce devait être vrai. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Le médecin, dans ces moments, descendait et leur servait une tasse de thé à tous les deux. Ils finissaient par contempler la circulation qui animait la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Puis il se recouchait pendant que Sherlock s'attelait à une énième expérience. Dorénavant, l'apaisement de ses mauvais rêves était fourni par les doux bras d'une femme.

Et il était là, planté sur sa chaise en bois, attendant l'heure de prendre son bus pour aller au travail, travail qui l'ennuierait à mourir, il n'en doutait pas, au lieu de faire ce qu'il brûlait de faire, c'est-à-dire annuler ses rendez-vous et rejoindre Sherlock Holmes pour… il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais qui pouvait prévoir avec cet homme ? Il abandonna son journal et sa tasse de thé pour affronter les heures qui l'attendaient, impatientes de s'égrener.

John ferma la porte du cabinet en soupirant. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux noisette pétillants de sa fiancée, vêtue d'un pardessus beige, qui l'observait en souriant. La journée avait été épuisante, composée de rhumes, d'angines et de grippes, lui laissant à peine le temps d'avaler un sandwich à l'heure de midi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas, comme d'habitude, l'affluence incessante de patients qui l'avait fatigué. C'était la banalité de leurs cas, leurs récits ennuyeux sur leurs vies ordinaires qui l'avaient achevé. Il avait compris, en ce jour, qu'il avait toléré cela car cette normalité lui donnait une oasis sur laquelle se poser au milieu de l'océan étourdissant et fascinant de la vie avec Sherlock. Une enclave dans laquelle il existait sans être évincé par la gloire lumineuse de cet homme extraordinaire, bien que le médecin n'ait jamais eu le sentiment d'être le faire valoir du détective consultant, ou le labrador répondant au moindre sifflement de son maître, comme l'avaient toujours insinué Anderson et Donovan, qui avaient poussé, avait-il pensé trois années durant, Sherlock du toit de l'hôpital. Ce même hôpital où tout avait commencé Moriarty avait le sens du dramatique. Le légiste avait essayé de se racheter une conscience en militant pour la réhabilitation du détective, mais John ne lui avait jamais pardonné son implication dans l'affaire. Donovan avait eu la décence de faire profil bas. Il aurait dû penser à sa fiancée, au petit dîner qu'il partagerait avec elle et à la soirée télévision qu'ils passeraient ensemble, avec peut-être une nuit d'amour à la clé. Tout homme ordinaire y aurait songé. Mais son traître cerveau était tourné vers le Yard, Sherlock Holmes et les souvenirs d'une vie trépidante, qu'il avait pourtant relégués dans une pièce fermée à clé.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ainsi ? »

La voix de Mary le sortit de ses pensées.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

_ John, tu es sur les nerfs constamment et je ne dis pas que je ne comprends pas, mais tu meures d'envie d'aller le rejoindre. Seule ta fierté t'en empêche, analysa la jeune femme alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers l'arrêt de bus, engouffrés dans l'air pluvieux de Londres.

_ Tu le serais sans doute si ton meilleur ami avait sauté d'un toit pour ensuite revenir d'entre les morts et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif. »

Ils avaient eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. En général, Mary abandonnait à ce moment précis. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle continua, surprenant son futur époux. La jeune femme n'était pas le genre à abandonner si facilement en cela, elle ressemblait à Sherlock. Elle ne lâchait pas le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait.

« Certes, répliqua-t-elle, mais tu t'ennuies John, c'est évident et la situation ne s'arrangera pas si tu ne vas pas le voir. Tu es incapable de l'ignorer, preuve en est par le fait que tu as lu l'intégralité de ses messages et que tu ne prends aucun plaisir à faire tes consultations. Tu restes professionnel, mais tu agis comme une machine. Néanmoins, tu as une petite étincelle dans le regard dès l'instant où tu consultes ta messagerie. Je ne l'avais jamais vue chez toi auparavant, hormis peut-être un fantôme teinté de tristesse quand tu me parlais de Sherlock. Alors, pour l'amour du ciel, va le voir ! »

Elle avait débité ses arguments à la vitesse d'un cheval lancé au galop, laissant John pantois. Jamais Mary ne s'était adressé à lui de cette façon. N'importe qui aurait été vexé et lui aimait cette femme pour ce qu'elle venait de dire, pour son discernement, pour le fait qu'elle le connaisse par cœur. Comme pour étayer sa thèse, le téléphone du médecin se manifesta, propageant un bourdonnement familier dans son corps, transmis à travers la poche de son pantalon.

« Tu te rends compte que tu me contrains à me répéter ? J'ai dit : nous avons une affaire. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est dangereux. SH. »

John soupira, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis il croisa le regard de sa future épouse et sa décision fut prise il ne pardonnerait pas à Sherlock si facilement. Néanmoins, rester là à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage ne l'aiderait pas à voir plus clair. Il avait cru devoir s'éloigner pour son propre bien cet éloignement, alors que Sherlock était si près, alors que son souhait le plus fou se réalisait, était près de le rendre fou. Il relut le texto et un élément le frappa.

« Enfoiré, pensa-t-il. »

Il avait prononcé un mot magique, réminiscence de leur première soirée. Sherlock savait que John fonctionnait beaucoup à l'émotion, même s'il savait montrer un sang-froid effrayant lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il sourit. Même si Sherlock prétendait détester le sentiment, être hermétique à toute forme d'émotion, il avait gardé cet instant en mémoire. Cela aurait pu paraître anodin s'il s'était agi d'une autre personne, mais son meilleur ami éliminait définitivement de sa mémoire toute information qu'il jugeait inutile ou sans intérêt. Et voilà comment on se retrouvait avec un génie qui ne savait pas que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil.

 _« J'ai dit « dangereux » et tu es venu. »_


End file.
